


Silent Vigil

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Herald - Soldier - Priest [5]
Category: Highlander
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haerviu rarely comes here if he isn't looking for conversation, no matter how long it takes for him to find the words for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Vigil

Silence surrounds him, the falling snow outside muffling what sounds the stone walls of the church do not. Good beeswax candles shed a soft light, and the smell of them mingles with a trace of insence to give the place a feel of welcome. A welcome in no way dimmed by the brush of another Immortal's Quickening against his own.

The quiet susurration of fabric signals the approach of the priest, but Darius doesn't interrupt Haerviu's silent contemplation, merely settles next to him on the bench. Waiting for him to speak first, knowing he eventually will. Haerviu rarely comes here if he isn't looking for conversation, no matter how long it takes for him to find the words for it.

"They would not allow me to stay." His voice is hushed, respect for the quiet of the church rather than for the sanctity of it. "There was too much blood, and too much worry."

Darius reaches out to rest a hand on his shoulder, wordless support and comfort, though there is nothing that can be done to warm the lump of cold fear just below Haerviu's heart. He's already certain he's lost his wife, and can only hope that he hasn't lost the child with her. A tiny new life that he's waiting to hear of, that he silently promises he will do all he can to protect and raise if only it lives.

He's uncertain how much time passes in silent vigil, praying to every god he can remember who might be able to offer some hope. Aware that Darius moves away to tend to what chores he must, and glad for the comforting sense of presence.

When the door opens, he turns, hope lifting when he can see the midwife bears a well-wrapped bundle. She sets it in his arms, his hope fading at the expression on her face. A thin mewling as he looks down at the tiny face tells him the infant lives, but the quality of the cry makes him worry that it will not be for long.

"He is born too early." The midwife looks at Darius when he comes over. "Madame shall not need your services tonight, God be praised, priest."

For that, there is some relief, but Haerviu still worries that it will not remain so. He strokes a finger against the side of his son's face before looking to Darius. "Jehan, for her father." He would that his father-in-law were alive to be here for this, but it is enough to give him a namesake, who Haerviu can only hope will live.


End file.
